The Gem
by miniloaf94
Summary: Starfire receives a gem from an old lady on a mission to recapture Madame Rouge. The gem controls her mind and makes her do things unforgivable. will she be able to break the control? or will she fail and hurt her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**(Well I promised other stories, so here is another one!!)**

**The Gem**

It's another day for the teen titans. They just got a call about Madame Rouge escaping her icy capture from the battle with the brother hood of evil and are running to capture her once again.

Starfire is carrying Robin in her arms while flying, Raven is levitating above the pair looking down at the ground trying to search for the villain, and Cyborg is being carried by Beastboy in his pterodactyl form.

"Look!!" Raven said seeing something move in the shadows. What she thought was Madame Rouge.

All the titans hearing this lowered to the ground to see what the mysterious figure was.

They all huddled around the edge of the block looking carefully around the corner.

"Are you sure you saw something Raven, cause I don't see anything." Beastboy said mad that he had to change into his human form for nothing.

"I'm sure." Raven said sternly glaring at Beastboy. She saw something for sure; hopefully it would show itself so she wouldn't look crazy.

The titans kept looking over each others shoulders to try to find Madame Rouge. Then a shadow lurked around the corner where the titans were looking.

"There!!" Robin said seeing the figure.

"Titans go!!" He said not hesitating.

They popped out of the corner they were hiding behind and formed into a fighting stance to see an old woman standing there with a basket in her hands. The woman had dark white hair, and wrinkled skin, and obviously wasn't Madame Rouge.

"Congratulations Robin you found an old lady." Raven said

Robin peered back embarrassed on his choice. _I almost fought an old woman_ he thought.

Starfire and the others tried to hide back their giggles, but Star couldn't help it and started laughing incessantly. Robin looked at her hurt that she would laugh at his failure. Once Starfire saw his worried look she stopped laughing in an instant.

"Sorry Robin. I could not help myself." She said putting a hand over his shoulder trying t comfort him.

"People make mistakes. It is ok." She said.

"Yeah, well heroes don't make mistakes." Robin said brushing off Star's hand over his shoulder. Star had a look of hurt and shock on her face when Robin brushed her hand off. She then brought her hand to her heart hurt as ever. Robin ignoring her look of sorrow said "Come one lets go home and search from there." All the titans except Starfire moved on with Robin. Star walked behind slowly giving space between her and her team. As she passed the old lady she felt she needed to say something. So she turned to the very old lady and began to apologize.

"I am sorry, my friends and I thought you were someone else. It will never happen again." She said looking at the women's forgiving face. She almost began to cry trying to hold back the tears. The old women comforted her resting her wrinkly hand on Stars shoulder, just as she had done to Robin.

"Its ok honey, even heroes make mistakes." She said smiling at Starfire cheerfully.

"Oh thank you old lady!! You have lifted my spirits!! Now I must go talk to Robin and make up with him." She said so happy of this peep talk. Starfire went to fly towards the tower when she heard a faint scream.

"Wait!!" The old lady said. Starfire landed softly back on the ground.

"Would you like to have this?" she asked taking a gem out of her bag that was a shiny pink color. Starfire looked at it in awe her eyes becoming a large green staring at the beautiful gem.

"Oh what is it!!" Star asked curious.

"It is a gem. Just like your dark friend has. I have had it for a while now and wondered if you would like it." The old women responded still holding the gem in her hands.

"Oh yes I would like this gem. Oh thank you!! This has truly been the best cheer up I have ever received!!" She exclaimed gently hugging the old lady and taking the gem from her hands. She then stuck the gem to her forehead and flew away towards her home leaving the old lady standing in the ally alone.

**(Well there is the first chapter 1!! I promise it gets better!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry I haven't written lately. I had a big storm and lost power for a long time, but here is the second chapter!! Enjoy and please review)**

A much happier Starfire entered the common rooms of her own home after meeting with the very nice old lady. She looked around to see 4 friends, but one was missing. Raven was leaning against the wall reading a book. Beastboy and Cyborg were both sitting on the couch playing Super Monkey 2 seeming mesmerized by it. _But where is Robin_? Starfire thought. She really wanted to clear things up with him so their relationship would move along with a harsh break up. She had to ask someone where he was. Beastboy and Cyborg wouldn't answer her hypnotized by their video game. That leaves one person. Starfire drifted towards Raven leaning against the wall.

"Hello friend Raven." She said cheerfully trying to hide her sadness towards earlier.

"Hi…" Raven said not looking up from her book. She hated when people interrupted her while reading. Seeing Raven's frustration Starfire tried to cheer things up.

"Oh Raven we are matching!!" She exclaimed realizing that her and Raven's gems were similar. Hearing this Raven looked up from her book to see what was similar. _ Starfire and I are totally different when it came to personalities, so it was probably clothing. _Raven thought looking at Starfire standing in front of here with a bright pink gem on her forehead.

"Where did you get that?" Raven asked curious.

"Oh... I received it from that old lady that..." Starfire stopped herself she didn't want to bring Robin up now.

"I see." Raven said sensing Starfire's emotion.

"Tell me… Do you know where Robin is?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Yeah he's were he always after a failure in finding a villain." Raven replied in a calm tone.

"Oh… well thank you friend Raven." Starfire replied heading for the evidence room.

After the encounter with the sweet Starfire, the old lady entered a small rugged door. She entered a warehouse that was underground containing darkness except for one worn out light in the middle. Entering the door the old lady started to morph into a young woman with a bright red and black uniform…Madame Rouge.

"Phase 1 is complete." She said into the distance of the darkness of the warehouse.

"And may I say you are a better boss than the brain." She said again into the darkness.

"Thank you." A voice said in the distance of the dark. Then a figure entered the one light in the warehouse revealing a fairly aged man with a silver and orange uniform on containing the letter S on it for Slade.

"You have done well. I didn't unfreeze you for nothing. You might just be the best apprentice I ever had." He said leaning into Madame Rouge for dramatic effect.

"Now let's commence phase 2" He said.

Starfire stayed standing in front of the door staring at it for the longest time not ready to talk to Robin. She was so nervous of the outcome. Then with a little outburst of courage, she slowly opened the door sliding her head through the tiny gap.

"Robin?" she asked ready to open the door fully if he responded.

"Starfire come in." He said sternly.

Starfire opened the door all the way and flew over to Robin still keeping her distance.

"Robin I wish to talk about before..." She said stretching her right arm across to hug her other fragile arm seeming nervous and embarrassed.

"Ok so talk." He said not looking at Starfire, having his back turned from her staring at the evidence he had on the table.

"Well… Back there I was merely trying to comfort you after…" Starfire stopped herself knowing bringing up his mistake would make things worse.

"I know Star… I shouldn't have reacted that way…after all heroes do make mistakes." He said turning around from the table staring at Starfire's beautiful emerald green eyes smiling. Star dropped both her arms at her side not nervous any more pf the outcome.

"So we are good?" Star asked confused on how to ask if their relationship is going to be ok.

"We are good." He said walking over to the beautiful girl in front of him and hugging her tightly in a warm embrace. They both retracted and were about to meet each other's lips when Robin saw the gem on her forehead and brought his head back from here staring at the shiny pink gem.

"Where did you get that beautiful gem?" He asked staring at how beautiful it looked on Starfire.

"Oh… I received it from that generous old lady from before." She answered.

"Well it makes you look even prettier." He said leaning in to kiss Starfire on the lips. They both kissed each other, their lips fitting perfectly into each others. They began to kiss again and again with such love and passion as if their fight had never happened. Robin wrapped his arms tighter around Starfire's bare back. Starfire wrapped her arms around robin's shoulders still kissing with such passion. While in this make out session Robin looked up at the clock on the wall seeing it was 7:00 PM. He then quickly retracted from Star seeing her hurt and confused face from him stopping.

"Sorry Star, but it's time for combat Training." He said taking Star's hand and leaving the evidence room to the combat training Center.

**(There is the 2****nd**** chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm sad that NO ONE reviewed my previous chapter… but the show must go on!! So please review to give me high spirits and confidence. I will still finish the story with or without reviews, but it would be nice to know I'm appreciated…anyways here is the 3****rd**** chapter of "The gem". Enjoy and PLEASE review.) **

Robin and Starfire entered the combat room in the tower holding hands to be the last ones there. The other titans beat them to it.

"Well I'm glad y'all made up!!" Cyborg said seeming happy standing next to the other titans admiring the couple.

"Well dudes you know what you being late means?" Beastboy asked excited about what he was about to say. Raven just rolled her eyes next to him. She hated it when Beastboy came up with ideas.

"What is it friend?" Starfire asked parting from Robin's hands walking over to Beastboy leaving Robin gloomy. He wanted to hold her hand, so he was sad she was away from him, even that short distance.

"You and Robin have to fight against each other!!" Beastboy exclaimed filled with excitement as he waited for their reaction. Robin's face expression went from gloomy to protective and nervous. Starfire daintily walked back over to Robin seeming happy and not nervous at all.

"No" Robin said in a low hum.

"Oh come on why not? U guys are the ones who came late so it makes sense for your punishment." Beastboy said. Weirdly he really wanted to see these two fight each other. It was like his favorite game, Battle of the couple.

"Oh yes Robin let us kick the butt. We will not damage each other." Star said gazing into Robin's masked eyes looking for a sign of his emotion. Some times she couldn't tell his feelings because his eyes were covered all the time.

"I…don't…know…" Robin said hesitantly not wanting to give in to Star, but then Star pulled the look; the look that Robin always caves to. Her beautiful green emerald eyes were bulging out looking sweet and pleading. She brought her gorgeous smoothed-skinned hands together holding her hands and placing them near her face.

"Please???" she asked innocently. Robin tried so hard not to cave in, but he couldn't resist her beautiful pleading face.

"Fine, but I don't want you to get hurt." He said seeing star pull out of the look and looked excited of his answer.

"Oh I don't think its Star who's gonna get hurt." Beastboy and Cyborg said at the same time. Robin turned to them a challenged look on his face.

"Wanna bet on it?" He asked seeming too cocky.

"You bet I do. What do you want to wager?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's see…. If I win you and Beastboy have to clean the dishes for the rest of the year." Robin said smiling hoping that he would win so he wouldn't have to do dishes.

"Ok and If we win you have to clean **my room** and do the dishes for a month." Beastboy said smirking.

"…Fine." Robin said. Starfire didn't seem to hear this conversation because she was having small talk with Raven.

"OK let's get this over with." Robin said walking over to the combat mat.

"Yes let us fight!!" Star said flying over landing right near Robin standing on the mat also. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven moved over to the edge of the mat to watch the fight excited …well except for Raven.

"You are soo gonna lose." Robin said grinning at Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Lose what?" Starfire asked next to him curious.

"Oh…nothing." Robin said. Starfire didn't seem to care knowing. "The _Guy stuff" _she thought.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked standing at the control center ready to start the clock to time them. It's always been a tradition to time the fights to see who got the best time…for competition sake.

"Yes…" Star said looking at Robin. Cyborg was about to press the big ready button when he was interrupted by Star.

"Wait!" Star said moving closer to Robin.

"May we commence in a hug before the mean fight?" she asked. Robin nodded his head blushing. Star and Robin hugged quick and passionately for about a second and returned to their spots, getting into there fighting stances. Robin brought his fists up ready to fight, while Starfire stood firmly on the ground holding her arms up ready to shoot star bolts at any time.

"Are you ready now?" Cyborg asked impatiently.

"Yes." Robin said not looking at Cyborg, but his beautiful opponent. Cyborg placed his hand over the big ready to start the fight. He bunched the big button with ease and screamed "GO!!"

**(Well the end…and remember please review for my sake!!!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Srry I haven't written in a while. School has been hectic lately. Still no more reviews =( .It is making me really depressed and insecure…soooo please review to lift my spirits. Enjoy!!) **

**Recap: **Robin was grinning holding his fighting pose with his fists up. He didn't want to hurt the one he loved, but after all it was combat practice!! Starfire's hands glowed bright green ready to fight.

**Present:** When Cyborg screamed Go Robin ran furiously toward Starfire on the other side of the mat. Starfire seeing robin lashing toward her flew up into the sky with her hands still glowing green.

Robin grinned even more after she flew up into the air. "Hey, no fair! I can't fly!!" he said flirtatiously looking up at his girlfriend in awe. Starfire looked down at her flirting boyfriend confused.

"Why are you the nice? We are fighting are we not?" she asked

Robin smiled "Oh right! Lets do this." He said and then looked at Raven who was at the controls now. Seeing the signal Raven pressed another button. Some parts of the floor raised making steps up to Starfire. Cyborg and Beastboy dropped their jaws seeing this, wondering if they would win now.

Robin began making quickly making his way up the steps dodging multiple green starbolts Starfire was throwing at him. He made his way to the final step and grinned straight at Beastboy and Cyborg whose jaws were still dropped. While Robin was grinning he was abruptly smacked in the stomach by a green mass making him fall off the steps smacking into the floor hard. Seeing what she had done, Starfire flew over to robin.

"Oh forgive me. Robin are you injured?" she asked now landing on the mat walking over to Robin. Robin was still lying on the ground from the impact and was waiting for Star to get close enough. When he felt Star's arm on his shoulder he grabbed it and flipped Starfire over on her stomach with a hard impact. She hit the ground hard her head facing the ground and her gorgeous auburn hair flying off the back off her head.

"Ow!!!" Star screamed. Hearing this Robin was remorseful, but soon snapped out of it and brought Star's arm behind her back. He brought his face right next to Stars still holding her hand back.

"Do you want to give up?" he asked still in his flirting way as before. Even thought Star usually liked it when robin was this close to her face, this time she found it unpleasant. She wanted to fight back, but was hesitant to act not wanting to hurt robin. _It is a battle you have to. Don't think as him as the boy friend think of him as the villain_ she thought. With this thought star's eyes began to shoot a bright green color ready to fight back.

Cyborg and Beastboy were cheering on starfire seeing her eyes glow. They knew to not mess with Star when she was mad, so robin is in for it. Raven on the other hand was silently watching not choosing sides. "Wooo go Starfire!! Beat his butt." BB shouted cupping his green hands over his mouth. "Yeah show him why he shouldn't mess with you!!!" Cyborg screamed

Hearing these encouraging words Starfire made her move. She quickly kissed Robin's cheek to get him away from his face. Robin was struck by the kiss fast and immediately got away from Star's face, love struck. He snapped out of it in a second and still held her. Starfire wrapped her legs against what she thought was the back of Robin's legs (she couldn't see because she was laying on her stomach) making him fly and hit the wall from her alien strength. Star stared at Robin triumphantly, but then was suddenly hit with regret. She flew up in the air sad and happy at the same time. Happy she won the fight, but sad she hurt Robin. Robin sat propped against the wall still weakly smiling at star trying to reassure her he was fine. He hated it when star was worried about him, after all that was his job!!

"**STAR WON!!!" **Cyborg and Beastboy screamed in unison happy beyond belief. They were jumping up and down pointing at Robin laughing like little kids. Raven dropped her book to the ground seeing how stupid they were acting and rolled her eyes. Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven walked onto the mat to see if robin was ok. Cyborg lend out a hand for Robin to take. Robin smiled at him and took it. He got up slowly trying to ease the pain for Starfire. "Wow that was a hard hit!! I can't believe Star did that!!" Beastboy said failing to stop himself from hurting Star's feelings. Raven glared at him and smacked him straight on his green face. "You idiot!! You don't think Starfire feels worse enough for hurting her boyfriend." She said sternly at Beastboy. "ooo u know what this means? Ya have to clean BB's room for a whole month!! Good luck with that man and don't forget to bring a gas mask!" Cyborg said trying to cheer Robin up. "Yeah I'll do it. You guys won fair and square." Robin said walking over to the middle of the mat under Starfire. He looked up to see someone who didn't look like his girlfriend. She looked angry at herself and sad for once. This was a surprise since Star was always in a cheerful mood.

"Star you can come down now.' Robin said trying to reach eye contact with her but she looked away from him.

"No I shall not. I hurt you Robin and I never shall forgot that." She said tears dripping down her perfect skin on her face.

Robin creases his eyebrows in worry.

"Star it was a practice, it doesn't mean anything." He said still looking at the back of Star's head in the air. Star turned around at Robin reaching eye contact.

"So you have me forgiven? She asked.

"Of course I forgive you it was only practice." Robin stated back in a loving tone glaring at Star's beautiful green emerald eyes.

"Oh glorious!! I am forgiven!!" Star said screeching in joy flying higher almost to the ceiling clutching her arms to her chest in excitement. Star stopped screeching in joy abruptly filled with pain coming from her pink gem. She screamed in agony holding her head with great pressure to try to stop the pain.

"Raven what's happening?" Robin asked sternly and in worry seeing his girlfriend filled with pain. "I don't know. It seems the gem is causing her pain." Raven replied calmly. "Can't you fly up and get her?" Robin asked Raven rudely.

"That would only make things worse. Just be ready to catch her if she falls." Raven said in a low hum. Robin nodded and stood directly under Star with his arms wide open.

Starfire's pain was even worse. She was still gripping her head to try to stop the pain, but it wasn't working. She began to feel weak lowering from the air. Then all of a sudden she quickly flew up in the air hitting her head on the ceiling with great impact. Star's mind suddenly began to turn black although she still felt and heard things around her. She could feel herself falling at a tremendous to be abruptly stopped by someone's arms holding her. "I got her." She heard a concern voice say. She knew that voice from anywhere. "_Robin"_ was her last weak thought before she drifted away into total darkness.

**(Srry that was really long!! Please Please review!!! For my sanity!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Thank you to the people who added me to your favorite author's list!! That makes me feel a little better about this story!! Well here is the fifth chapter of the gem!! Enjoy and PLEASE review!!)**

Slade was at his liar looking at a computer screen showing the Titan's tower. He looked at the screen in deep thought. Madame Rouge walked beside him impatient.

"When are we starting this plan of yours?" She asked impatiently.

"Soon my apprentice, soon. We must see if it works first." He said not even looking away from his screen.

"Let's put this gem to the ultimate test once she awakens." He said now leaning back into his chair waiting for Starfire to wake up to begin his plan.

Starfire's eyes awakened showing the image of her on a medical bed surrounded by looks of worry. The one she worried most about was Robin. He was standing near her medical bed looking down at her with regret and worry on his face. If his mask was off you probably would have seen tears running down his face. Star shifted her head towards Robin. She smiled warmly at him trying to reassure him she was ok. Robin still looked at her with the same look like he was drifting off into his own mind.

_What just happened?? And why is Starfire looking at me like that?? _Robin thought staring into space looking at Star's concerned face now.

"Robin is you the ok?" Star finally asked weakly. Robin snapped out of his thinking trance smiling at Starfire now.

"I'm fine, just thinking." He said smiling now warmly back at Starfire. Starfire nodded back weakly. Then the medical room went into a long silence. Starfire was gently laying her head on the pillow of her bed staring at Robin in concern. Robin is staring back at her not knowing what to say.

Raven is off in the distance looking at the medical scanners with Cyborg while Beastboy is standing near robin unaware of what to do.

"Sooo…do we know how this thingy magigy works?" Beastboy asked breaking the long silence pointing to the pink gem on Star's forehead. Robin lifted one eyebrow above the other in confusion of what Beastboy just said.

"Based on these readings Star's gem can control her body, but it is coming from an outside source." Cyborg said turning to the rest of the titans slowly moving towards the bed of Starfire. Raven did the same as well attempting to smile at Starfire to let her know everything will be ok. Starfire smiled at the image of all her friends surrounding her.

"We need to do test to figure out what this gem can really control." Raven said reaching the front of Starfire's bed.

"O.K let us commence in this test you speak of." Starfire replied. She really wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Try to move your arm" Raven said.

"O.K lets try this." Slade said at the screen of his computer pressing one red button to see Starfire move her arm.

"Excellent it works! With this gem I can make Starfire destroy all her friends and save Robin to be my second apprentice." He said.

"Yes excellent plan." Madame Rouge said. Slade looked back at the computer screen.

"Well she moved her arm. It doesn't seem there is anything wrong with her." Beastboy said. Raven placed her pointer finger and thumb over her chin thinking.

"The person who is controlling Starfire is probably watching us." Raven said

"So they moved her arm in response to us." Robin said finishing Raven's sentence

"So we need to get the real Star to move" Cyborg said adding on.

"But how do we do that?" Beastboy asked. The team went into deep thought after his question trying to think of a solution. A light bulb suddenly went off above robin head.

"Cyborg you still know Tameranean right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with…? Cyborg asked suddenly figuring it out.

"Oooh." Cyborg said.

"So what are you waiting for?? Say move something in tameranean!!!" Beastboy screamed at Cyborg who was in deep thought.

"O.K…O.K" Cyborg replied and said one line in tamereanean to Starfire telling her to move her left leg. Starfire struggled to move her leg, but couldn't.

Slade is puzzled at the words said in tameranean and attempts to move all of Star's body making her look like a puppet on strings.

"Wow our friends are quite clever using the alien's language. Do you know what they said to move?" He asked Madame Rouge in a calm tone looking at her through his mask. "I don't know alien languages boss." She replied looking back at the screen.

"Then you are no use." Slade screamed changing emotions. He thrust Madame Rouge against the wall of his liar with great force. Madame Rouge bounced back on her feet and had a look of anger and frustration on her face.

"Fine. I was treated better with the brain. He didn't mistreat me. I'm going to unfreeze him and work with him again instead of you." She said and left the liar leaving Slade still looking at the computer screen.

Robin looked confused as Starfire was moving pretty much all the parts of her body. Once she stopped, he gently placed his green gloved arm onto her right arm. He squeezed her arm gingerly.

"Can you feel this?" Robin asked still concerned.

"No… I can not feel any thing." Starfire replied. She hated to be the one in distress and to have her friends feel concerned about her for it.

"Well who ever is controlling you can't control your voice." Raven said trying to be positive which is hard for Raven. Every one looked at her with rapt wonder of her positivity. She just forced a smile at them, which really set them all off.

"Let's try to get this thing off of her." Robin said changing the subject. All the titans attempted to get the beautiful pink gem off of Starfire's forehead, but it was no use. The gem was imbedded into her head.

"Well that's no use." Raven said. All the titans sighed in relief to hear her self.

"We need to find out who's controlling her… I know one person who would…SLADE!!!" Robin screamed saying Slade his adrenaline rushing just thinking about the criminal.

"Now Robin lets not go pointing fingers. It could be anybody." Beastboy said cowering seeing Robin's evil glare at his statement.

"I know it's him…trust me." He said. Beastboy nodded at him knowing he could trust his leader. Robin walked over to the door with all the other titans behind him except Starfire. They were just about to leave to go to Slade's liar when Robin realized Starfire was still hurt.

"Raven can you stay here with Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Raven said walking back towards Starfire. Robin smiled at Starfire and left with Cyborg and Beastboy following him leaving Raven and Starfire to fend for themselves.

**(Srry that chapter was long!! Please review!! I want at least one!!! The next chapter will be up soon!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thank you to ****RachaelRatchetRox for reviewing****!!**** The one review in a while!! Here is the 6****th**** chapter of The Gem!! Enjoy and please review!!)**

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy arrive at Slade's lair to see Slade crossing his arms across his chest watching them.

"Hello titans. What a pleasant surprise. I've been expecting you." He said maniacally. Robots then surrounded the titans ready to battle. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy got in their fighting positions. Robin put his green gloved hands in the air ready to punch. Cyborg morphed his arm into a sonic cannon ready to shot. Beastboy stood firmly on the ground with his wimpy arms up ready to morph into any animal.

"We're ready for you." Robin said grinning at Slade being cocky of his team's abilities. Even without the girls he knew that they would win against Slade. After all they always did.

"Oh are you? Bet you didn't expect this." With that said Slade pressed a giant read button on his computer keyboard.

Back at the tower Star suddenly gets out of the medical bed unwillingly. She looks toward her friend for an explanation.

"Friend Raven what is happening?" She asked walking toward Raven with her legs not remembering she moved them.

"Slade is controlling you. You have to try to resist his control over you." Raven said slowly and calmly moving towards Star to help her. Starfire unexpectantly raises her arm pointing it towards Raven. She has total shock over face. _I don't want to hurt my friend. I shall not. This gem can't control me…or can it? _ Starfire thought. Her hand turned into a green glow ready to shoot. Realizing what she was about to do Starfire started to cry. She looked at the shocked face of her friend in front of her that she was about to shoot. Star's arm was shaking from her resistance to hurt her friend, but she couldn't resist the control anymore.

"I am sorry." She chocked out between sobs as she blasted Raven. Star sobbed even louder after she released the star bolt, looking at the ground not wishing to see her friend hurt. When she looked up she was surprised to see the image that she saw. Raven had a black aura shield around her body that had blocked the shot. She was smiling at Star in reassurance she was o.k. releasing the shield from her body. Star had a joyful smile spread across her face, happy she hadn't hurt her friend. Just as Starfire was going to give a bone crushing hug to Raven, her legs were controlled to move towards the outer wall of the room. Starfire resisted all the steps she took. Not even her alien strength could break the control over her body. As Starfire was reluctantly moving she was talking to herself out loud.

"No! I will not hurt my friends." She said sternly giving enough strength to stop herself from walking. Star smiled in acknowledgment of her strength stopping the control over her. Starfire felt more force being put to her legs and tried to resist it knowing her friends would be in danger. She couldn't stop it though and broke through the wall flying towards Slade's lair reluctantly. Raven followed her levitating a space away from her.

"Your girlfriend will be here any minute to destroy you." Slade said smirking at robin.

Robin was going to say something back, but Beastboy beat him to it.

"You will never control Star." Beastboy said angrily

"Yeah Star would never hurt us." Cyborg added in.

"Ah, but I am in control now." Slade replied.

"Just in time." Slade said looking toward the wall of his lair. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy looked at the figure with complete confusion and wonder.

**(Dun Dun Dunn!!! Who is the figure?? I think we all know!!! I stopped it here because if not it would be 3pgs!!! PLEASE review!!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Thank you for reviewing!! Here is the 7****th**** chapter of The Gem)**

The titans turn there heads to see an unfamiliar figure standing before them. She had a confused and angry face looking at her friends. Raven trailed behind her keeping her distance.

"Starfire?!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy asked at the same time. Raven walked over to the guys joining them.

"It is I friends." She said trying to hold back her tears. Robin hated seeing Starfire like this.

"Titans go! Try to get the controls." He said informatively. Robin ran towards Slade to fight him leaving the rest of the titans with the robots. 

"Let's do this thing." Cyborg said to Raven and Beastboy. They fought Slade's robots with ease combining all their powers. Once they were done annihilating the robots they all ran to join Robin's fight with Slade.

"I control her now and she can do whatever I want…like this." Slade says pressing a button on the control in his hand. This resulted in Starfire walking from the broken wall towards Robin unwillingly.

"Oh forgive me for what I am about to do." Star said crying. She hated hurting Robin physically and emotionally.

"Star its O……" Robin started to say interrupted by a hard slap in the face by Starfire. His face pulled back in reaction to the hit. He turned his head back to turn to Star to see her hand over her mouth shocked at what she has done. This made Robin furious at Slade for controlling her to do that.

Robin turned to Slade punching him square in the face resulting in his falling. He then turned to Starfire. Slade gradually got up seeming very angry.

"You can do better than that." He said. Robin turned around to fight, when his friends came into assist him.

"Leave him alone." Cyborg said. They started fighting Slade leaving Starfire and Robin to talk.

"Star I know you're in there. You can fight his control. You can stop this. I believe in you…" He said staring into Star's beautiful emerald eyes.

"But Robin…" Star complained.

"You can do it. I believe in you." Robin said gently kissing her cheek. Slade saw this and wanted Starfire to hurt Robin more.

"Starfire attack!" Slade said pressing a button on the controls. Star could feel the power forcing her to punch Robin again. She hesitated in hurting Robin, but it was no use. The power was too strong. Starfire was an inch away from Robin's face forcefully holding her hand up to strike. She was going to give up when she saw Robin's face. She saw the encouragement in his eyes. "You can do it" he mouthed out with his lips. _I can do this._ Star thought. She used all her force to get away from Robin.

"NO!! YOU WILL NOT CONTROLL ME ANYMORE!!!" Star screamed, resisting the control and flying up to the ceiling of the warehouse. She pulls her arms apart under her control and uses all her force to portray a huge green Star bolt around her body. The control kept coming back to her having her head hurt tremendously from the gem. She let out a cry releasing all her energy into getting the gem off. Her arms and legs were pulled back gaining energy. The gem finally fell off her head falling to the ground. The giant star bolt around her body expanded releasing a huge explosion.

Raven protected the Titans from the blow by shielding them with her black aura.

"NO!!!" Slade screams as he falls towards the ground from the huge explosion unconscious. Starfire closes her eyes exhausted from the power she used. The giant star bolt around her body falls, disappearing. Starfire stays up in the air until finally dropping slowly, landing into the arms of Robin unconscious.

**(What do you think?? One more chapter to go!! Please review!!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Here is the last chapter of The Gem!! Enjoy and please review!!)**

Starfire opened he eyes to see the medical room again; the same decorations on the wall, the same bed, and the same caring friends. She looked up at her friends happy she survived the huge explosion, but one friend was missing, one very important friend. Robin. Starfire looked at her friends with worried eyes wondering if Robin got hurt.

"He's fine, just going to the bathroom." Raven said answering her question using her mind reading abilities.

"Oh, thank you Raven. I am glad he is not injured." Star said now smiling knowing Robin was ok. Starfire crosses her arms in the medical bed waiting for Robin's return to thank him for catching her…again. Seeing Star's impatience Beastboy said

"I'll call him." Starfire's face lit up. She stretched her weak arms out hugging Beastboy with less force than usual.

"Oh thank you!!" She exclaimed.

"Your welcome…uh Star can you let go so I can page him?" Beastboy choked out from her hug. Starfire obeyed and released her friend.

"My apologies proceed." Star said nodding at him.

"Proceed in what?" A voice said entering the room. Starfire looked up to see Robin standing at the door. Still as she remembered him, his spiky black hair with the usual uniform. Was she glad to see him!

"ROBIN!!" Starfire exclaimed in joy. Robin ran over to the medical bed seeing Star was awake.

"Guys why didn't you tell me Star was awake?" he asked.

"Well we were going to but then you walked in." Cyborg said looking at the scanners of the room in the far corner.

"Oh…well that's o.k." Robin said turning to Starfire.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked analyzing Starfire for any pain in her voice or actions. Starfire wanted to get up and hug Robin to distract him from the pain talk, but her whole body ached so much that she couldn't get up. She forced a smile of reassurance at robin trying not to show her pain. She hated seeing her friends feel sympathy for her.

"I am fine. Better than ever!" She said faking happiness in her voice. Robin's mask narrowed skeptical over whether Star was right.

"O.K then get up off of the bed and give me a hug!" he said. Starfire obeyed. She attempted to get off the bed pushing off with her arms. Luckily her arms didn't hurt as much as her legs, so she could easily push herself off of the bed. Then she tried to swing her legs off the bed, bad mistake. As Starfire was swinging her legs around the bed she felt a sharp pain in her back and legs.

"Aagh!!" She screamed in pain falling to the ground to be caught by Robin. Robin smiled at her suddenly feeling remorse for telling her to get off the bed.

"See? You are not ok!" He said. He gently placed Starfire back onto the medical bed.

"Tell me the truth now. What hurts?" he asked. Starfire knew she coldn't lie again, so she told the truth.

"My legs and the back." She replied weaker than before because of her fall. Robin nodded motioning Raven to come to the bed.

"Do you think you can heal her?" Robin asked the pale face behind Raven's dark blue coat.

"Yeah, she should be flying in no time." Raven said putting her hands over Starfire beginning to heal. After a few minutes the healing process was done and Starfire felt much better.

"How do you feel now?" Robin asked

"Much better!!" Star exclaimed.

"Do you think you can get off the bed now and give me a hug?" robin asked, still wanting a hug from his girlfriend.

"Certainly." Starfire exclaimed flying off the medical bed flinging herself at Robin. She hugged him with full strength crushing his body, but Robin didn't care. As long as Starfire was o.k. he didn't care about the bone crushing hugs. He cared about Star's safety and love towards him.

"Thank you for believing in me and for the saving." Star whispered into robin's ear as she was still hugging him. Robin put his gloved hand over the beautiful girl's auburn hair.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered back.

"Anything?" Star whispered.

"Anything." Robin repeated as Starfire parted from him and gave him a passionate kiss. Starfire and Robin drifted away into their love, tuning out the other titans in the room.

**(Tada!! That's it!! Don't worry I have many stories where that came from!! Please review and tell me what you think!!)**


End file.
